Adventures in Child Rearing
by aislynnlily
Summary: Kurt and Blaine wanted to be daddies.  Thanks to Rachel, they have a beautiful little girl.  Having the baby was only the first step in their adventures as parents.  Continuation of the "Rent My Uterus" 'verse.  Klaine, some Puckleberry, lots of fluff.
1. Chapter 1  Shopping with Daddy

**A/N: This is the first of a series of drabbles and oneshots set in my "Rent My Uterus" 'verse. They won't be in any kind of order, and I'll be writing them as ideas come to me. So I don't know how often that will be, although I do have another chapter half written that I want to post before Christmas. You don't necessarily need to read "Rent My Uterus" to enjoy these, but it will explain how this family came to be. There might also be a younger sibling in some of them, since Kurt and Blaine revealed a desire to have a child that's biologically Kurt's. We'll see.**

****Also, I have to acknowledge Keitorin Asthore (redbullandcupcakebatter on tumblr) for her Mollie. She's written an amazing Mollie (Kurt's mom) in many of her fics, and my Mollie is named after her. If you haven't read her stuff, go do it now! She's amazing, all of her fics are gorgeous, and she writes the best OCs!****

Kurt pushed the stroller as he watched his family walking ahead of him. Blaine had taken Mollie out of her stroller when she got fussy, and was currently pointing at things and trying to distract and entertain the six month old. She was propped on his hip, his strong arm curved under her diapered tush, while she had the back of his shirt fisted in her little hand. Their dark, curly heads were tipped together as they looked in one of the store windows.

"Kurt, look. We have to get one of these for Mollie. It's adorable!" Blaine exclaimed as he pointed in the window.

Kurt walked up to where they were standing in front of the glass and looked where Blaine was pointing. "Absolutely not."

"But Kurt…" Blaine whined.

"No. Not happening." Kurt was adamant. The hat was a mess of rainbow colors and tassels that looked ridiculous and wouldn't go with anything. And it was just like Blaine to be drawn to the most obnoxiously flamboyant object in the window.

"Look at her, though. She really wants it." Blaine turned Mollie - who was currently sucking her thumb and appeared to be thoroughly uninterested in what her daddies were arguing about - around and held her with her cheek pressed against his, giving his best puppy dog eyes. Kurt inwardly groaned; he was ridiculously susceptible to the puppy dog eyes and Blaine knew it.

"You mean _you_ really want it," Kurt accused. He looked pointedly at the object in question. "Really Blaine? It's ugly. Why would you want to dress our beautiful daughter in something ugly?"

Blaine ignored the question as he huffed and walked around Kurt into the store. Kurt rolled his eyes and followed with the stroller to see Blaine scanning the store until he spotted what he was looking for. He walked straight over to the rack, pulled off the offending item and placed it on Mollie's curly little head. Kurt groaned as Blaine laughed in delight.

"See, Kurt? Isn't it adorable? Isn't she adorable?" Blaine looked from the little girl to Kurt, his heart in his eyes.

Kurt sighed. "I suppose it does look better on than it does on the rack. Fine, we can buy it. But I get final approval before she wears it anywhere in public."

"Look, Mollie," Blaine cooed to the little girl as he carried her over to a mirror. "You're just like Daddy. He can take something that looks very questionable on the rack and make it look amazing, too."

Kurt's heart melted as he watched the two interact. The compliment didn't hurt anything either.


	2. Chapter 2  Christmas

**A/N: I was going to include dinner at the Puckerman's in this chapter, but I kept getting stuck (and distracted) and I really wanted to get this posted before Christmas. I might still post the dinner at a later time if I can get it written. I hope all of you have a very merry Christmas!**

"Okay sweetheart, put the plate next to the glass of milk now," Blaine told Mollie as he set the glass down on the coffee table.

Kurt smiled from his spot curled up on the couch as he watched his husband help their three-year-old daughter prepare Santa's snack. "Are you ready for bed, babydoll?" he asked her.

"No daddy. I want to stay up and wait for Santa!" she said happily.

"Oh, but Santa won't come until you're asleep. So the sooner you go to sleep, the sooner he'll bring your presents, and the sooner it'll be morning and you can wake up see what he brought!" Blaine was almost as excited as Mollie about this Christmas.

Kurt stifled a laugh as he stood up. "Okay you two, time for bed. Come on munchkin, let's get you tucked in," Kurt said as he swung Mollie up into his arms and carried her to her room.

When Kurt walked back into the living room ten minutes later, Blaine was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, the only light in the room coming from the blazing fire and the twinkle lights on the tree. Kurt pulled the throw blanket off the chair as he walked by then snuggled up next to Blaine, pulling the blanket over both of them.

"Should we give it twenty minutes?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah," Blaine responded. "That should be enough time for her to fall asleep." He paused. "Wanna make out?" he asked Kurt with an exaggerated leer on his face.

Kurt laughed as he turned and pulled Blaine down on top of him. "That sounds like a great idea," he murmured with a smile against Blaine's lips. After all, they had to pass the time somehow.

* * *

><p>It was more like an hour later that they were sitting on the floor, surrounded by the pieces of the elaborate doll house that "Santa" would be leaving for Mollie.<p>

"What the hell?" Blaine complained in frustration as he tugged at his curls again. "How is it that two college educated men can't figure out how to put together a little girl's dollhouse?" Any semblance of order had been destroyed as he repeatedly ran his fingers through his hair or tugged absentmindedly at it when he couldn't figure out where a piece went. He really looked kind of adorable at this point.

"I dunno. You know, if we were a 'traditional' family you could have a woman here, pointing out how you're doing it wrong and being just generally helpful," Kurt said cheekily.

There was a moment of silence as they made eye contact, Kurt's eyebrow raised in challenge and Blaine's expression one of mild horror. Then they both burst into laughter.

Kurt looked at the directions for a moment, turned them upside down, then turned to the myriad of pieces currently spread out over the bedroom floor. "Okay Einstein, I think this piece goes here…"

* * *

><p>Another hour later and they put the last piece in place. Well, the last piece they could find a place for; there were four pieces that they were convinced were just added to the box to confuse parents. Those pieces were placed in a plastic baggie to be brought out if the damn thing fell apart at some point in the future. As tempted as Blaine was to rip the "instructions" into a million pieces and throw them dramatically into the fire, he refrained and placed it in the baggie with the leftover pieces before the two men went back to the couch to enjoy the snack they'd placed there with Mollie earlier.<p>

"This is the real reason Santa gets a treat; after putting together all of those stupid toys, he better have something to make it worth his while," Blaine griped as he munched on the chocolate chip cookie.

"Mmm…" Kurt agreed as he enjoyed the sugar cookie with decorative frosting. "Don't forget to leave a few crumbs for effect."

"Yep. Are you ready for bed? We're still getting up at the crack of dawn to get in here before her, right?" Blaine asked.

"Don't you want to see her face when she walks in and sees the dollhouse?" Kurt asked. "Especially after all the work we put into it. Besides, we need to get an early start with our celebration here if we're going to join Noah and Rachel and the kids for Christmas/Hanukkah dinner."

"Fine, crack of dawn it is," Blaine complained dramatically as he stood up and held out a hand. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Wake up sleepyhead!" Blaine sang to his husband's shoulder, the only part of him not buried under the blankets and pillow. "I brought coffee. It's six o'clock and she's still sleeping, but I don't think that's going to last for much longer."<p>

Kurt groaned as he rolled over and scrubbed his hands over his face. "'m awake," he mumbled, sitting up and making grabby hands for the coffee with his eyes still closed.

"Uh uh," Blaine sang, "Kiss first."

"Too early… morning breath… and you're obnoxiously cheerful for six AM on a day off," Kurt grumbled.

"Okay grumpypants. Wake up, drink your coffee, and let's go sit in front of the fire while we wait for our darling daughter to wake up and realize it's Christmas morning." Blaine leaned over and stole a chaste kiss before Kurt opened his eyes, then placed the coffee in his hands.

A few minutes later, after drinking half of the coffee and finally opening his eyes, Kurt was conscious enough to follow Blaine out to the living room. The fire was roaring again, the Christmas lights were on, there was Christmas music playing softly on the stereo, and the dollhouse looked great in the daylight. They sat down on the couch, Blaine curled into Kurt's arms, perfectly content to just enjoy each other until Mollie woke up and came downstairs.

"Look baby," Kurt whispered into Blaine's curls. "It's snowing."

They were both watching the fat flakes drift silently through the air when they heard a gasp and a reverent whisper. "Santa came!"

They turned to see Mollie, dark curls tousled from sleep and hazel eyes wide and bright, staring in wonder at the dollhouse. She turned and looked at her daddies as she bounced up and down and clapped her little hands. "Santa came and he brought me a dollhouse!"

Kurt and Blaine both smiled at the little girl's excitement. "Yes he did sweetheart," Kurt said. "Why don't you go look at and see what else is over there."

Kurt looked down into his husband's hazel eyes - the same beautiful eyes as his daughter – to see Blaine looking back at him with his heart in his eyes. "I love you so much," Blaine whispered before he leaned in and kissed Kurt sweetly on the lips.

The next few hours were spent throwing bows all over the room (while Kurt attempted to gather them to save while Blaine grabbed each one he could get his hands on to stick to his own head), shredding and spreading the wrapping paper everywhere, and excitement over each new item.

Kurt and Blaine had both been a little dismayed when they pulled out the presents to place under their newly decorated tree and realized how many they had for Mollie. There were several from each of the grandparents (whom they had seen the day before, wanting to spend Christmas morning with just their little family), Finn and his wife had given her two gifts, and the daddies had been buying, wrapping and hiding gifts for several months. The resulting mountain of presents was evidence of just how spoiled Mollie was. And they hadn't even gotten to the Puckerman's yet, where they knew she would have at least one more. (Several more, if Kurt knew Rachel.)

In addition, Kurt had given Blaine a beautiful set of diamond cufflinks, while Blaine had given Kurt the new, complicated kitchen gadget he'd been wanting for months. Overall, it had been a pretty good Christmas.

"Okay guys, time to get ready for the Puckerman's!" Kurt exclaimed as Blaine groaned and Mollie pouted. (She had definitely gotten her father's puppy dog eyes.)

"But I want to stay here and play with my new toys," she whined.

"Don't you want to see Jon and Belle and Uncle Noah and Aunt Rachel?" Kurt asked her.

Mollie's eyes brightened. "Aunt Rachel will have presents for me!" she exclaimed as she skipped off to get dressed.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other in horror. "Oh my God, she's gonna be a mini Rachel if we don't rein her in quick," Blaine whispered. "Next year we need to cut way back on her Christmas presents. And birthday presents. And just because presents."

Kurt sighed. "We're not going to accomplish anything today. Let's just get ready and head over."

Kurt stood and pulled Blaine up from the couch and into his arms. Blaine tucked his face into the side of Kurt's neck, breathing deep. "Merry Christmas sweetheart," Kurt whispered.

"Merry Christmas my love."


	3. Chapter 3  The Dress

"Oh my God. How does someone so small fill up so many diapers?" Kurt asked as he looked at his four month old daughter. The offending diaper had been removed and disposed of, Mollie's little tush was clean, and the baby was reveling in her currently bare state; her plump little legs were kicking, and Kurt was positive that her giggles were due to his present state of frustration.

"Oh yeah, you're just hilarious munchkin. Why are your diapers only dirty when it's my turn to change them, hmm?" he asked her. She giggled.

"Blaine!" Kurt hollered a little desperately. He heard footsteps jogging up the stairs, then Blaine was walking into the room.

"What's wro…" Blaine started snickering as he took in the scene in front of him. Their daughter, sans clothes, lying on the changing table giggling, and his husband, apron on (of course they kept an apron in the baby's room; how else would Kurt keep his fabulous clothes clean while changing diapers?), eyes narrowed as Blaine stifled the laughter and quickly schooled his features into an expression of concern. He cleared his throat and asked, "What's wrong, sweetie? How can I help?"

"What's wrong is your daughter has gone through all but two of the diapers, we're almost out of baby wipes, and we need more onesies. I need you to go shopping."

"I thought she was _our_ daughter," Blaine baited him, raising an eyebrow.

"Not when she's laughing at me. She thinks she has me beat, and she thinks it's funny," Kurt flailed his arms dramatically, causing the baby to start giggling all over again. "See!" he exclaimed.

Blaine chuckled at their antics. "Oh yeah, that one has evil plots running through her head. Okay, I can pick up diapers and wipes. But I thought you hated onesies and refused to have more than a few because 'Our daughter will not wear something as plain and unfashionable as a onesie,'" Blaine said.

Kurt sighed. "As much as it pains me to admit it, the practicality of the garment outweighs its aesthetic shortcomings. They're easy to get on and off and they're easy to launder. And cheap and practically disposable if they need to be. We need more."

"I need to pick up milk anyway. I'll be back shortly. Are you two gonna be okay? Think you can divert her evil machinations into good instead of mischief?" Blaine laughed as he ducked out of the room, narrowly avoiding the teddy bear Kurt flung at his head.

"Alright Mollie, I think a bath is in order. What do you think?" Kurt couldn't help but smile as she giggled at him again. "At least you're a happy baby. Maybe this means that your daddy's cheerful nature won out over your Aunt Rachel's histrionics." Kurt continued to talk to Mollie about the virtues of calm, rational thinking (completely missing the irony, of course) all the way to the bathtub.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, look what I found!"<p>

The door slammed and footsteps rushed down the hall. It was only about twenty minutes later and Kurt was lying on the couch with Mollie drowsing on his chest. She had gotten a bath and was clean and dry and happy in one of her custom made Kurt Hummel originals. He wondered how Blaine had made it home so quickly; he had expected him to be gone at least an hour. As his husband came barreling around the corner, Kurt saw something in Blaine's hand that made the fashionista in him cringe.

"Blaine…"

"Isn't it great!"

"…Blaine…"

"It's just gorgeous and she'll look adorable in it! I can't wait to put it on her. We should get her next professional pictures taken with her in it," Blaine exclaimed.

"Blaine!" Kurt practically yelled, startling Mollie and finally getting his husband's attention.

"What?" Blaine asked in mild confusion.

"What is that?" Kurt asked in a measured tone.

"It's a dress, of course," Blaine said as if Kurt was an idiot. "What does it look like?"

"It looks like something pink. With ruffles. And lace," Kurt said with eyebrow raised.

"I know you don't like pink. Or ruffles or lace. But it's so cute," Blaine wheedled. "And it has little ruffled bloomers and a bonnet! Look at this bonnet!"

Kurt considered the dress for a moment. It looked like the girl's section of a baby store had thrown up and this dress was the result. But then he looked at the hopeful expression on Blaine's face; his eyes shining with the thought of buying something pretty for their daughter, and he swallowed the snarky retort about girls and pink and clichés. If he was honest with himself, Mollie really _would_ look cute in it.

"You're right. She'll look adorable in it," he conceded, then laughed when Blaine laid the dress over the back of the chair and tied the bonnet on Mollie's head. Mollie immediately started pulling at the strings while Blaine plucked her off of Kurt's chest to walk over to the mirror.

"Mollie, just look at yourself," he said as he turned her towards the mirror. Mollie loved mirrors and was immediately distracted from pulling on the bonnet, reaching instead towards her reflection. "See, she knows how gorgeous she is in it."

Kurt, meanwhile, had started looking around the room and peeking down the hall towards the door, looking for additional bags. "Blaine, sweetheart, love of my life… where are the diapers?" Kurt asked sweetly.

Blaine's face fell, then turned sheepish. "Um… I forgot the diapers?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Kurt asked with a laugh.

Blaine sighed. "I was so excited about the dress I completely forgot about the diapers. And the wipes and the milk. Here, take Mollie and I'll go back to the store."

Kurt walked up to the two of them, leaning down to kiss Mollie on the cheek and Blaine on the lips. "Don't worry about it. I'll go get everything."

Blaine leaned up and gave Kurt a slightly longer kiss, until Mollie whined at being slightly squished between them. "Thanks babe. I owe you one."

Kurt turned and walked down the hall. Right before he reached the door, he turned to walk backward a few steps. "No you don't," he grinned. "Mollie needs her diaper changed and it's your turn. Have fun guys!"

Kurt chuckled to himself as he heard his husband groan.

As Kurt pulled the front door shut behind him, he couldn't resist walking over to look through the front window. Blaine was holding Mollie in his arms, her little fist wrapped around his thumb as he sang to her and danced with her around the room. From the looks of things she was giggling and babbling at him. After a few moments, Blaine stopped dancing and cuddled Mollie close, kissing her on the cheek before he walked out of the living room towards the hall. Kurt smiled to himself as he hurried out to the car. He needed to get these errands done so he could come back and enjoy the rest of the afternoon with his family.

**A/N: This is loosely based on me. When I was still a newborn in the hospital, my mom sent my dad to buy something practical for me; onsies, socks... she doesn't remember. He came back without the practical item, and had instead purchased a very pink, very ruffly, very girly little dress and bonnet that they really couldn't afford. The dress is still wrapped up in my parents' cedar closet and there are professional pictures of me in the dress. And I have to say, I was pretty darn cute. I can totally see Blaine doing something like that. And Kurt giving in, despite his better fashion judgment, and letting Blaine buy something pretty and completely impractical. And pink.**


	4. Chapter 4 Baby, I love you

**A/N: I have to acknowledge Keitorin Asthore (redbullandcupcakebatter on tumblr) for her Mollie. She's written an amazing Mollie (Kurt's mom) in many of her fics, and my Mollie is named after her. If you haven't read her stuff, go do it now! She's amazing, all of her fics are gorgeous, and she writes the best OCs!**

Chapter 4: Baby, I love you but you're killing me

"Mollie, sweetheart, please stop crying," Kurt practically sobbed as he made yet another circuit around the house; through Mollie's bedroom, across the hall into he and Blaine's bedroom, down the hall and around the living room, and back to Mollie's room to start all over again.

He felt as if he had done this a thousand times over the last several hours, trying to calm the three month old. What had started out as simple fussing had evolved over the afternoon into full fledged bawling. Both of them were exhausted and Kurt could feel the last of his patience draining away.

He had tried everything: he was checking her (still clean) diaper about every ten minutes now; he had tried giving her a bottle, only to have her turn her head and cry even harder; he had waved various toys at her, only making her more mad; he had tried putting her down for a nap, which had made her scream harder; and he had tried dancing around the room with her to her favorite music. Nothing was working. Kurt didn't know how much more he could take.

* * *

><p>Blaine was humming to himself as he turned off the car and grabbed his briefcase from the front seat. He smiled as he thought of his beautiful husband Kurt and their precious daughter Mollie; every evening he looked forward to coming home to the two of them. They were the light of his life.<p>

Blaine pushed open the door and walked into the kitchen, prepared to call out the oh-so-cheesy "Honey, I'm home!" when he heard a very angry Mollie crying almost hysterically. Concerned, he set down the briefcase and his keys and walked further into the house. As he listened, he realized that he was also hearing Kurt crying and pleading with the little girl to stop crying. He picked up his pace as he frantically wondered what had happened.

Blaine walked into the living room from the kitchen just as Kurt was walking into the room from the hallway across from him. He quickly assessed the two of them; other than red swollen eyes, tear-streaked cheeks, and almost identical expressions of exhaustion and frustration, both of them looked intact and healthy.

"Kurt," Blaine said softly. He walked over as Kurt looked up, an expression of relief flitting across his features. "Baby, what's wrong? Why are both of you crying?"

Kurt handed Mollie over without a word. The tone of her crying immediately changed as she snuggled into Blaine's chest. He rubbed a hand firmly over her tiny back and kissed her sweaty curls, unconsciously moving to sway with her and murmur softly to her. He looked up at Kurt to comment on how she was calmer now, only to see Kurt becoming even more upset.

"Why d - doesn't my baby like me?" Kurt sobbed out.

Blaine had no idea what had been going on before he got here, but he knew he needed to nip this in the bud right now.

"Kurt, Mollie loves you," he said firmly. "You are her daddy and she loves you so much. Now I'm going to take care of her and you're going to go back and take a long, hot bath. I've got things under control here; I don't want you to even think about either of us. Take your time and enjoy."

Kurt turned without another word and shuffled back towards their bathroom. Blaine took a deep breath and looked down at their daughter. Her hazel eyes were starting to drift closed as she hiccupped and sniffled. Blaine sighed and walked back to the kitchen to attempt one-handed bottle making, bouncing Mollie gently in his arms the whole way.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed and started over; eyes closed, thinking about relaxing his toes, then his feet, then his ankles, and so on, all the way up his body. Over the course of the afternoon, his body had become more and more tightly strung, until he felt like one big knot of tension. The hot water was helping, the silence was more precious than gold, and as much as he loved Mollie he was thrilled that he did not have to look at her or hear her at the moment. Why didn't the books and magazines ever talk about this part of parenting?<p>

Kurt heard the bathroom door open and close. He kept his eyes closed and ignored Blaine until he felt a foot slide into the tub next to his left hip, then another foot next to his right hip. He tilted his head back and looked up to see Blaine wearing shorts and a t-shirt, settling on the edge of the tub with Kurt between his knees.

"Lean up a little," Blaine murmured.

Kurt complied then groaned as Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders and dug his thumbs into the muscles in his back. Kurt dropped his head forward and just allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of all the knots being worked out of his aching shoulders and arms. He hadn't even realized how tight his muscles were from both the tension and stress of the day as well as carrying a baby around nonstop for hours.

"Mollie's fed, clean and dry, and sound asleep in her crib," Blaine said softly. "I've ordered your favorites from the Chinese place, there's a bottle of wine breathing on the counter, music playing, and I'm going to give you a proper massage with massage oil before you go to sleep tonight."

Kurt turned his head to press his lips to Blaine's forearm; the only part of him that he could easily reach.

"You are an angel of mercy. I'm not sure what I would have done if you hadn't shown up when you had."

Blaine leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Kurt's head. "You would have been fine. I have complete faith that you could have continued to take care of our little girl as long as you needed to. Both of you would have been miserable, but you would have been fine. Because you're an amazing father who loves his little girl with all his heart, and that little girl loves her daddy with all of her heart."

Kurt sniffled. "But why wouldn't she stop crying? Nothing that I did worked. I had been trying for hours to calm her down, and everything just made her more upset. Then I hand her over to you and within less than a minute you had her calmer than she had been all day! What was I doing wrong?"

"Kurt, by the time I got home you were so worked up that I'm surprised I wasn't knocked over by the tension and frustration as soon as I walked in the door. Babies pick up on stuff like that. She could probably feel you getting more and more upset and that just got her more and more wound up. You were feeding off of each other. When I took her, I was fresh from work and calm and quiet and she felt that. It wasn't you, baby, it was just that you were both so stressed out."

Blaine stood up, grabbing a towel to dry off his legs and turning to Kurt with another towel.

"Come on. I want to show you something," Blaine said as he held the towel open for Kurt to step into.

Kurt sighed, pulled the plug on the tub, and stepped out and into Blaine's strong arms. He lowered his forehead to Blaine's shoulder for a moment as Blaine rubbed the towel up and down Kurt's arms and back. Kurt reveled in the attention, while Blaine thoroughly enjoyed Kurt allowing him to take care of him for once.

When Kurt was dressed in his most comfortable sweats, they walked hand in hand to Mollie's room and quietly pushed open the door. Mollie was lying on her back in her crib, head turned to one side, her mouth open slightly as she breathed gently in and out. Kurt marveled at how peaceful she looked; no one would ever guess that this little angel had been a screaming, sobbing mess not even an hour ago.

He wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, laying his head on his shoulder and breathing in the comforting smell of home. Blaine rubbed his back.

"Let's go to bed, sweetheart," Blaine said as they walked out of the room and pulled the door closed behind them.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Blaine woke up to an empty bed. He listened carefully and realized that he heard Kurt speaking in a low voice, too quietly for Blaine to make out what he was saying. He got out of bed and padded lightly across the hallway to peek around the doorway into Mollie's room.<p>

His heart melted and he smiled at the scene before him. Kurt was sitting in the rocking chair, gently rocking back and forth while he fed Mollie. She was cradled in his arms, her tiny, plump hands holding onto the hand he had wrapped around the bottle. Her hazel eyes were gazing intently into Kurt's as he tipped his head down and finished the story he was telling her.

"And the princes lived happily ever after, with their beautiful daughter."

Kurt set the bottle aside, lifting Mollie up to his shoulder to burp her. After a few moments of rubbing and patting, Mollie let out a large burp. Kurt giggled as he resettled her in his arms and wiped her mouth with the burp cloth.

"I love you so much sweetheart," Kurt whispered quietly as he leaned down to kiss her gently on the forehead.

"It won't be too long before she responds to that by saying it back to you," Blaine said as he walked over to kiss Kurt softly on the lips. "And good morning to you, Angel." Blaine leaned down to kiss Mollie on the top of her head.

"Thank you for last night, baby," Kurt murmured. "I think we both needed a break from each other. And obviously we both needed you."

"Anytime, love," Blaine assured Kurt as he wrapped his arms around his family.


End file.
